mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Hiveswap characters
Earth Humans Joey.png|link=Joey Claire| Jude.png|link=Jude Harley| A Claire.png|link=A. Claire|A. Claire Jake Harly and A Claire wedding.png|link=Jake Harley|Pa Harley RoxyJudeJoey.jpg|link=Roxy Lalonde (pre-scratch)|Babysitter Cultists.png|link=Mysterious Cult|Cultists Animals Tesseract Joey and Jude's beloved pet dog. She is seen hiding in her dog house during the events of Hiveswap: Act 1. Tesseract is likely a Great Pyrenees based on the floppy ears, and the body build. The Lone Gunbirds Jude's carrier pigeons which he uses to send encrypted messages. This is a reference to The X-Files' Lone Gunmen. Their names are Frohike, Langly, and Byers, in reference to the last names of the Lone Gunmen. They also seem to represent the fate of Jude's different family members. Frohike, his favorite, suffered an early death and represents his mother. Langly cowardly runs away and abandons him, like his father. Byers goes to Alternia along with Joey. Monsters They are black with neon green mouths. They come in all different forms such as serpent-like creatures, winged monstrosities, limb amalgamates, and giant thumb-like beings. Alternia Trolls Xefros.png|link=Xefros Tritoh| Dammek T-pose.png|link=Dammek| Trizza Tethis model.png|link=Trizza Tethis| At least 39 trolls (counting the Troll Call trolls and Xefros) will appear in Hiveswap: Act 2, as revealed through What Pumpkin's 11/11 post. They were released weekly on their "Troll Call". Xultan Matzos Xultan Matzos was a very popular Arena Stickball player. He was a rustblood Pusher that played for the Thrashthrust Snowglobes. According to Xefros, he revolutionized the Pusher position. He had a unique stance when swinging his cuebat, which Xefros tries to model his own stance after. Xultan also had extremely potent psychic powers, which further aided him in the game. Cohen confirmed in a reblog on tumblr that, like Stelsa, he is also troll jewish. He was executed on the spot after a blueblood mind-controlled him and made him thrust his bone nook at that era's heiress. This seems to be the fate of most lowbloods that make a name for themselves. Dromed Baktar Dromed Baktar was another popular Pusher. Significantly less is known about him than Xultan, but it is known that he knew to play Pusher very well and was also a capable psychic, though not as much as Xultan. While thinking about playing Pusher, Xefros consistently compares the attitudes of Dromed and Xultan. Xefros has a poster of Dromed in his respiteblock. Cridea Jeevik Cridea Jeevik is a young adult violetblooded troll living on Alternia during the time period of Hiveswap. It was confirmed by James Roach that Cridea is still planned to appear in some form. ''Troll Call'' Trolls In the build-up to the then-projected release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in Spring 2018 (later postponed), two new Hiveswap trolls were announced every Wednesday up until March 14th, 2018 during a feature called the Troll Call. Thirty-eight trolls were revealed in this way. Lusii Xefros's Lusus A sloth-like lusus who is generally slow and tends to sleep in inconvenient places. Only moves when Xefros feeds him. The scientific name for this lusus is the GLACIAL TREETRUDGER, and his nickname, if not given a custom one by the player, is ZOOSMELL. However, his internal name is slugmeister. Dammek's Lusus A deercat lusus who initially chases Joey around Dammek's hive until she feeds him Lusus Milk and pulls a thorn from his paw. The scientific name for this lusus is the CUSPIDATED GRIMALKIN. Joey nicknames him CORNIBUSTER if the player doesn't choose a different one. Cuspidated Grimalkin is a chimerical union of predator and prey, with a strength of both: long, retractable claws and razor-sharp teeth alongside of defensive crown of stabbing horns, the speed for lightning-quick dashes and the endurance to run entire nights without tiring. Proud and resplendent, Cuspidated Grimalkin prefer to bond with bronzeblooded wigglers in whom they sense a strong aptitude for leadership. And the primary cause of death for Cuspidated Grimalkin is in the defense of their treasonous wards. Anecdotal accounts suggest that those Cuspidated Grimalkin who manage to survive the death of their wards will typically seek out a similarly-orphaned troll, and attempt to bond with them, although the selection process is, naturally, rather mysterious due to its staggering illegality. Imperial Drone Concept Art characters All trolls below (aside from the main characters) were overriden, removed, or replaced by other designs in the shift to 2D development and do not canonically exist in the game, except for the Canon fan trolls whose destiny is yet uncertain. One of the Hiveswap musicians has confirmed the beekeper troll's replacement for Zebede was due to explicit images of the troll done by its creator during development of the game, being "just simpler to redesign the character than deal with literally any of that". Additionally, it was confirmed that the Gatherer was an early design of Charun Krojib and also that the pirate thief was replaced by Mallek Adalov. Rebel Marshall's role has been confirmed to have been removed. Hiveswap Troll Concept 1.jpg Hiveswap Troll Concept 2.jpg Hiveswap Troll Concept 3.jpg Hiveswap train station.jpg Hiveswap train station 2.jpg Trivia *The concept art characters show the signs of Scorlo, Sign of the Devious, Ligo, Sign of the Circumscribed and Lemino, Sign of the Sympathetic. Category:Hiveswap characters Hiveswap characters